


Cute Little Stiles

by casgabeliamx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casgabeliamx/pseuds/casgabeliamx
Summary: Stiles is having a day where he wants all the attention. And Derek gives it to him.(This is my first ever fanfic . So please tell me what you think) x





	

Clingy,cute and annoying were the 3 words that Derek would use to describe his boyfriend.  
Derek sat staring at his watch waiting for the others to arrive for the meeting. 11:27 his watch read, 3 minutes till Stiles should be here, he thought. Slowly everyone began to arrive, most of them late by a few minutes, the time was 11:55 and Stiles still was at Derek's place, he was sure wether to be pissed off or worried when his boyfriend didn't pick up the phone. Eventually at 12:30 there was a knock on the door, Derek got up to answer it and found a very smug looking Stiles stood in the doorway.  
"Why the hell are you so late Stiles" Derek asked, "What do you mean I'm late?" Stiles replied grinning like an idoit, "Whatever Stiles, I'm not in the mood, go join the others" Derek said annoyed.  
Stiles kissed Derek on the cheek and walked off and sat down on the free couch, leaving Derek stood closing the door slowly stunned as they hardly ever showed affection in front of the others. Derek re-joined the group and sat down next to Stiles. Through out the meeting Stiles had begun shuffling closer toward Derek until he was practically sat on the older man's lap, Derek was intrigued and confused by Stiles behaviour and had no clue what game he was playing.  
Whilst Scott was rambling on about something to do with the dread doctors Stiles had placed his hand on the inside of Dereks thigh making Derek shift uncomfortably, not going unnoticed by the pack. He slowly moved his hand higher whenever people weren't looking, eventually his hand was too close to Derek's crotch and he had to whack his boyfriend's hand away for the danger of the others seeing. Stiles got up and smirked at Derek as he made his way into the kitchen to grab a drink, he heard someone walk into the room but didn't expect Derek to grab him as he turnt around. Surprise made him drop the glass on the floor earning shouts from the living room.  
"You okay in there you two?" Isaac called. "Mhmm totally fine" Stiles lied.  
In a hushed tone Derek began speaking. "What on earth do you think your doing? Turning up an hour late? Stiles your never late! Touching my thigh in front of everyone else, Jesus Stiles are you trying to kill me?" Derek rambled before being cut short by Stiles leaning in to kiss him. Surprised at first Derek just stood there in shock and then kissed back before pushing his boyfriend off of him and walking back into the living room.  
5 minutes later Stiles came back and sat back where he was before but this time cuddled into his boyfriend's chest and closed his eyes. Stiles awoke a little while later by his boyfriend shaking him gently and laughing.  
"Wake up sleepy. Everyone's left" Derek laughed. Stiles simply mumbled something into Derek's chest and allowed him to carry him upstairs to their bed. Where they fell asleep spooning each other. "I love you stiles" "Love you too baby" Stiles mumbled back.  
Yeah cute, clingy and annoying were defiantly the 3 words he'd use to describe his boyfriend.


End file.
